Words, Many Words
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP in the hospital. Person A just woke up from surgery and is loopy, and Person B is sitting by them (Bonus if they are not together yet). Person A sees Person B and immediately starts spewing out pick-up lines and hitting on them, though some of the lines don't really make so much sense. Person B realizes how much they like the attention from Person A...


OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP in the hospital. Person A just woke up from surgery and is loopy, and Person B is sitting by them (Bonus if they are not together yet). Person A sees Person B and immediately starts spewing out pick-up lines and hitting on them, though some of the lines don't really make so much sense. Person B realizes how much they like the attention from Person A. When a Person A wakes up, they have foggy memories of what happened, while Person B hasn't stopped thinking about it. What happens next is up to you…

Fandom: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med

Characters: Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey, Will Halstead, Christopher Herrmann and Chief Wallace Boden

I am not sure how it turned out. But I like it and I hope you like it.

\- Words, Many Words -

Kelly Severide walks back and forth in the waiting room. His hands shakes, he swears to anyone up above that he would go to church every Sunday if his boy was okay.

He runs his hands over his face, closing his eyes only for a moment before he hears his Chief speak up.

"Severide, sit down." Kelly doesn't think about it and does what he is told.

It's been eight hours, forty three minutes since the love of Severide's life rode through the doors. Eight hours, twenty three minutes since Doctor William Halstead came out with a frown on his face. Eight hours since he was in surgery.

It was now two hours after shift. Though Kelly stayed at the hospital, refusing to leave. The team had to leave, head back to the firehouse. But now the whole Firehouse 51 household came back, filled the waiting room and sat quietly in peace.

 _ **"Everyone's out!" Kelly says.**_  
 __  
 _ **He was the last firefighter out of the warehouse, after Chief Boden called everyone to clear out.**_  
 __  
 _ **Chief took a deep breath, happily letting out a sigh of relief. His house was safe. "Let's get…"**_  
 __  
 _ **That's when they heard the noise.**_  
 __  
 _ **"Who's not accounted for?! Casey! Severide! Do counts now."**_  
 __  
 _ **Things got quiet, only the that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the sound of the PASS on the firefighter's body.**_  
 __  
 _ **Christopher Herrmann is the first to speak. "Casey isn't here."**_  
 __  
 _ **"What?" Serevide speaks loudly.**_  
 __  
 _ **"That alarm belongs to Casey."**_  
 __  
 _ **Kelly Severide's heart fucking dropped.**_

His leans against the chair, arms crossed, face filled with worry as he waits for the doctor to pass through the doors.

He wanted. He needed some kind of news. At this point - he would take any news.

 _ **Severide's hands shook as he puts his helmet back on. Herrmann, Mouch and Severide volunteered to go back inside after Casey. Chief gave them five more minutes.**_  
 __  
 _ **He calls over the radio, "We are coming, Casey. Don't give up. Hold on."**_  
 __  
 _ **He is the first one inside the burning building, followed by the two older men of Truck. As they move quickly, the alarm gets closer.**_  
 __  
 _ **Severide swears he hears his heart shattered when he lays his eyes on Casey.**_  
 __  
 _ **The younger man's mask is off. There is a small gash on his forehead, blood covering most of his face. The man had a beam from the building on his legs.**_  
 __  
 _ **Severide points to the beam, looking back to the men behind him. "Herrmann, Mouch and you are going to grab the beam on my count. Then grab his feet."**_  
 __  
 _ **He waits for the small nod before moving down by Casey's face. He slips his own mask off, replacing the object on the man down's face.**_  
 __  
 _ **He doesn't check for a pulse. He knows the man is breathing - or he believes with all his might the man is.**_  
 __  
 _ **Severide takes a deep breath as Doctor Connor Rhodes and Doctor Will Halstead walk through the waiting room doors.**_  
 __  
 _ **It seems like forever as the three firemen carry their unconscious co-worker - friend - outside the burning building to the night.**_  
 __  
 _ **Severide swears loudly.**_  
 __  
 _ **"Dawson! Brett!" He yells for the other as loud as he can. He coughs, he knows giving up his helmet to Casey allowed lungs in his mouth.**_  
 __  
 _ **They set Casey on the gurney. Gabriella Dawson is the first one at Casey's side as the firefighters take a step back and allowed her to work. She rips off the jacket, cutting the shirt off the lifeless body.**_  
 __  
 _ **"We gotta move."**_

Kelly feels his hands get sweaty as he stands to greet both doctors.

"Are you alright, Severide?" Doctor Rhodes asks him. "I heard you gave up your oxygen mask for Casey. Did you checked out?"

"I am fine." The words were short. He just wanted to wave the worry about himself off. He just wanted to know about Casey.

He feels body heat join behind him.

"He meant to say, thank you but I am okay." Herrmann is the one to speak. "How is our man? Is he alive?"

"Very much so." Doctor Halstead says.

"We needed to fix a hemopericardium, which is a bleeding by the heart, and hemothorax, which is bleeding by the lungs. He died once on the table, eighty one seconds, but we got him back and he is alive." Rhodes explains. "He is going to be asleep for the next couple of hours."

"But he is going to wake up right?" Severide asks.

"Yes."

 _ **"You need to be okay, Matt." Kelly speaks softly as Gabby looks away. "You. Need. To. Be. Okay. I need you." His voice is only as loud as a whisper as the sirens were running.**_

Hours later, Kelly Severide was now changed into black sweatpants, a old hoodie from the academy. He was sitting up in a hospital chair, eyes are closed and he was resting.

This was the first time since the moment Casey was wheeled away he was getting some form of rest.

He wasn't the only one in the room. Both Herrmann and Boden were asleep on the floor.

Matthew Casey's head rolls to the side of the bed. He gives a soft smile, seeing the father figure in his life then one of his good friends than seeing his crush.

"Mhm…" He mumbled, as he smiles a little goofy.

It must be the pain medicine, Matt thinks to himself. He knew looking around he must of been in the hospital, he saw the white walls and heard the buzzing of the machines around him.

The man who makes Casey's heart beat a little faster, opens his eyes across of him. "Matt...you are awake."

The man in the hospital gown smiles goofily. "I'm so lost in your eyes I'm like Nemo. You better find me."

Kelly laughs. A loud real laugh. "What?"

Matt tilts his head, his left hand going down his right arm. "My name isn't Sully, but you can still be my Boo."

The older out of the two brings his hand to his face to hide his laughter. "Matt, boo." His whispers.

Kelly doesn't get a chance to say what he wants when the next words come out of Matt's mouth. "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

Matt giggles, not seeing the other two people in the room starting to wake up.

At this moment - he would not really care.

"Was your dad a boxer? Because damn, you're a knockout! Are you a dictionary? Cause you're adding meaning to my life. Hey, no offense, but do you want to hold hands ?"

Kelly looks over to the two other men in the room, who are trying not to laugh.

"Sure, Matt. I would love to hold hands." He slips the older man's hand in the younger ones.

"You are cute." He whispers as he lays his head down back on the pillow the hospital provide to him. He closes his eyes for a moment and soon is asleep.

"Well, that was something." Herrmann murms.

"It was more than something. That was very cute." Kelly laughs.  
 __  
 _ **Halstead runs back to the spot after the gurney that held Casey disappeared behind the OR doors. "Your emergency contact right?"**_  
 __  
 _ **He nods.**_  
 __  
 _ **"We need permission to do emergency surgery."**_  
 __  
 _ **"You got it."**_  
 __  
 _ **"Thanks, Severide. You will be the first to know anything." Halstead gives him a small smile then heads back towards where Casey is.**_  
 __  
The clock hits nine thirty two pm when Matt opens his eyes once more. "Morning, Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming…?" He questions, rubbing his eyes. He moans, feeling the bumps and bruises that are along his body. "Who's Prince Charming?"

"You."

Matt gives another confused look. "I feel like you should explain more."

"About four hours ago, you woke for about ten minutes. You tired to pick me up. You did some Disney pick up lines, some others too."

"Did they work?" He yawns, moving to his side.

"Well, we have been married for almost six months." Kelly whispers. He leans in to kiss the man. "I almost lost you. I thought I did for a moment. I am so glad you are awake."

"I love you, too." The younger one whispers.


End file.
